Electronic communication can be streamlined using data elements to identify specific information portions in the electronic message. The elements are to be used as components of the electronic communication in that they are individually associated with the different categories of information included therein. Using a commonly accepted form of such elements, such as a form adopted by standard or agreed upon between business partners, eliminates some problems or inconsistencies that may otherwise occur. For example, the standard UN/CEFACT Core Components Technical Specification (CCTS) defines Core Components as semantic-oriented and context-independent data elements to be used as building blocks in such an endeavor. Similarly, the CCTS defines Business Information Entities as context-specific and semantically unambiguous elements.
When messages are exchanged, they sometimes focus on very specific context-related aspects of a business relationship. In the past, attempts have been made with a proxy-based arrangement that works with rigid static types and interfaces between various systems. This can lead to a relatively tight interoperability between the organizations that wish to exchange semantic business information in form of electronic messages or otherwise. For example, in this approach when a new organization is added (e.g., a business partner), it may be necessary to create a new rigid message interface.